Super Danganronpa Z4: Goodbye to Fairy Tales
by Rixoro
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Hills Academy! The best wizarding school for young mages before becoming a member of Fairy Tail! But, when a certain person shows up, the school life turns deadly and 16 students are at the center of it all. Who's going to survive this killing game? Rated M for content. (Not that bad, but is violent.)
1. Prologue: Teaser

Hello y'all~! This is my first story in a LONG time (my original name was Rixre). Either way, I hope you'll enjoy it! Remember to vote/favorite and comment! This story is posted on (both) Wattpad and Fanfiction, and new chapters/parts will be uploaded every week. (It'll depend on the popularity of this story and my availability.) I'll do the first two introductory parts with altering writing styles; playlike and narrative. (Please tell me which one you like more and I'll use that as the majority!)

FYI: Most of these characters are going to be OC because whenever I *try* and make a certain character act...a certain way-it ends up being OOC. So...yeah. And because I'm so original...the majority of this fanfic will be in a school. Anyway~most of the OCs will be children of my personal favorite ships in FT.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Danganronpa. They belong to their original creators!

~Beginning of Teaser~

Regular: Dialogue

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 **Bold: Narrative or I suppose anything that looks like this...it seems like the "bold" does not work...**

 _ **Bold Italic: [Action]**_

Prologue: Despair at Fairy Hill Academy (teaser)

 **?** : **The great building looks out of place compared to its surroundings. Rightfully so, I suppose. Fairy Hill Academy. The heart of Magnolia.** _ **[Exhales a breath]**_ **The academy stood in the Fairy Tail Guild's original location, exactly where it should be.** _ **[Smiles]**_ **I can't wait to study magic here...to think-my parents were here...well. Not exactly, but. They walked this road, saw the surroundings. Gosh. It's beautiful.**

 **?** : **Oh! I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Argent Fullbuster.** _ **[Laughs]**_ **I suppose I can't exactly hide my parentage with a last name like that, eh? Oh well. As you can probably guess, I am able to manipulate ice. Of course-basic Ice-Make stuff. I can't use Devil Slayer magic...yet. I'll have my father teach it to me during my breaks!** _ **[Looks away shyly]**_ **Don't worry. I won't strip-now.**

 **Argent** : **Well. Time to go in! Who knows what the future holds!**

~End of Teaser~

Please don't shoot me! I had to make this part short. It's a teaser after all. Who knows what will come next? From this point until Tuesday, February 22, 2017-I will be accepting requests for ideas for characters. If I don't get requests, I have my own characters that I will use. So...it's up to y'all-the readers!

Anyway, how do you like this format? Is it annoying? Is it interesting? Should I switch to a regular narrative version? Or keep it like a playwright script? It's up to y'all!

The next part will be with Argent meeting the rest of the cast! (I will only be accepting SEVEN characters-first come first serve!)

Remember to vote/favorite and comment/review! I read all of them!

Character Requirements:

Name:  
Age:  
Magic:  
Parents?: (Canon be canon or fanon. They don't have to be from the Fairy Tail guild.)  
Appearance:  
Would you rather be murdered, the murderer, a survivor or mastermind?:  
Execution Idea?:


	2. Prologue: Despair at Fairy Hills (pt 1)

**Rixoro: Hello yet again! I've decided that I was just going to introduce the first set of characters. (These are all of my OCs) The next two parts will be in narrative format.**

Rixoro **: When I have all characters, I'll begin to ask for ideas for FTE and the fun game of "Who's gonna die first?"**

Rixoro **: Remember to comment and vote/favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Danganronpa. I just like mixing concepts. Anyway, without further wait-here's your chapter! (And yes, the rules came from** ** _Killing Harmony_** **.)**

* * *

~Prologue: Part one~

ARGENT FULLBUSTER

I approached the building with a smile on my face. After all my training, I was so happy to finally go to the school. My father told me a lot about the Fairy Tail guild. I wasn't going to let him down. I was going to pass this school and get into the guild, no problem!

There was an opening ceremony for the new class in the gymnasium in about thirty minutes, I wasn't going to be late.

I started to reach for the door. As my hand inched closer to the knob, my vision started to blur and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Everything is getting hazy, and I fell into the darkness.

After what seems to be a lifetime, my eyes slowly open. The light is blinding and I quickly shade my eyes. When the momentary blindness fades, I realize that I am lying on a bed. The light was coming from the window. I sit up and observe my surroundings, it was a standard bedroom with a bookcase, a monitor and one camera above the door. It was painted in a grey-blue and I let out a breath.

I tried to recall how I got there and nothing came to me. Then, I remembered. The front of the school. I...fainted. Somebody must have brought me to this room. I pushed myself off of the bed and located where my shoes were. I was betting the opening ceremony had already started without me.

As I reached for the doorknob, I noticed that there were two things wrong with my left wrist. One, there was a key attached to it. The second, a bold _11_ was written in black ink was inscribed on my wrist. _When did that get there?_ I thought to myself before unlocking the door.

As I stepped out into the hall, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Which was weird because people like me had cold resistance. I looked to the left and the right and frowned, the each hallway was empty and with the darker colors, it made it seem eerie. I took a deep breath in and walked down one of them. I'd eventually get to where I was going, right?

After twenty minutes of searching, I came to a double black door which had the words "GYMNASIUM" emblazoned in gold. I reached for the handles and pushed as hard as I could. To my dismay, I realized that it was a 'Pull' door and not a push one. Shaking off my embarrassment, I opened the door. Inside, there were many students conversing with each other. However, after my scene with the door, they turned to see what type of idiot couldn't open up the door. There were a few covered laughs, but nobody stood out.

My face heated up as I cleared my throat, "Uh...Hello. Sorry I'm late." I pushed the hair from my face.

A boy with white hair and black eyes answered, "You're fine. We're still waiting on the last person." He observed me with large eyes and a tilted head. "When everyone is here, we...can find out what happened."

I looked around the gym, it was a basic place with a few basketball hoops, bleachers and a stage. What was interesting was the television screen above the stage. Was that even a good idea? It could easily be broken.

I gave a nod and wrapped my arms around me. _Is this everyone in my class?_ I ask myself. I was sure that my father said Fairy Tail had a lot of mages come to Fairy Hills every year.

Guess he was wrong.

The same boy came up to me and held out a hand, "My name is Iago Zera."

I shook it and started to introduce myself- "Argent Fullbuster! Is that you?" A high pitched squeal rang through the room.

* * *

~Iago Zera #13~

 _I don't know who his parents are and honestly, I have no idea how to judge him, personality wise, right off the bat. I mean, he is talking to me. So that has to be a plus...right? As for his magic, I've heard he's proficient at Nullification._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

"That's my name." I say quietly to Iago before turning towards the voice.

There stood my father's rival's daughter, "Marin Vestia. I never thought I'd see you here." I responded.

* * *

~Marin Vestia #9~

 _The daughter of Lyon Vestia. She's a friend of mine as well as my "Ice-Make Rival." Even if Marin has the same type of magic I do, she won't be hard to beat._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

Marin smiled devilishly, "You surprised that I got in? You don't need to be a legacy in order to come to Fairy Tail."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that."

"What number do you have?" She asked.

I hold up my hand, showing the black lines on my hand. The grin on her face stretched as she showed me her number, "Nine. I'm winning."

I raised an eyebrow, "Great. I had no idea we were having a competition for marks on our hands."

Marin was about to say something else before Iago cut it, "You must be the last person."

I turned to look at that final person. It was a girl with blond hair and red eyes. She looked at Iago with bored eyes before giving a slight nod.

Suddenly, a large boom came from the stage and smoke flowed from somewhere. I covered my face as the smoke came to my face. Around me, people were coughing and cautiously not trying to breath in the air.

When the smoke cleared, a bear stood on the podium. It was half-white and half-black. "What in the world is that thing?" I hear somebody say near me.

The bear answered, "I know what y'all are thinking. No. I'm not some doll reject. I'm the principal of this magical academy, Monokuma! And it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The new girl's eyes narrowed as the bear...Monokuma...continued, "Welcome Fairy Hill Academy Mages to your living quarters! Don't worry, it's for your safety. You see, the outside world is a scary place and you never know what dark guilds want with so many...unaffiliated mages these days."

 _Wait. What? Dark Guilds wanting Fairy Tail Mages-in-Training?_ "Uh, Mr. Monokuma sir?" I spoke up, "Wouldn't Dark Guilds know that we are going to be a part of Fairy Tail when we graduate?"

Monokuma looked out into the crowd before spotting me and saying, "Ah yes. I see we have a Fullbuster this year. You never know when a Dark Guild wants to take an unsuspecting legal mage and turn them evil. Well, you bring up a good point about graduation. You see, the only way you can graduate," His voice got lower and his red eye started to glow, "Is to win the Killing Game."

A collective gasp went through the room. "Killing Game?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yes. But, of course, this game will be a bit different than all the rest. Why? Because with all these wizards in one place, one of you has to be the strongest. So...Master Zero decided on a way to weed out the weaklings. A Killing Game, but,if that doesn't succeed, a Carnival Death Match will be played!"

"Huh?" We seemed to say at the same time.

Monokuma frowned, "Y'all never heard of this? Well. Think of it like this-if nobody kills in twenty-four hours, a Carnival Death Match will occur. I'll...explain those rules...should we get there." The bear let out a _upupupu~_ before saying, "If a death does occur during the Killing Game time sequence, then we'll have a Class Trial. But...I'll explain more on that later. Basically, the only way to graduate is to kill each other! First, gifts!"

Out of the blue, a pad dropped into my hands. Cautiously, I clicked on the power button and the machine flickered to life.

"These are your Monopads. There are some rules that you have to follow at Fairy Hills. I'll go over the rules now.

* * *

1\. There is no end date for the communal school life at the Ultimate Academy for Mages.

2\. When a murder occurs, everyone must participate in a school trial.

3\. If the true culprit is found during the trial, then only the guilty party will be executed.

4\. If the true culprit is not found during the trial, everyone except the guilty party will be executed.

5\. If the culprit succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will graduate and be permitted to leave.

6\. If the innocent continue to win, the game will end when there are only two participants remaining.

7\. The hours between 10 p.m. and 8 a.m. are designated as "night time" and the cafeteria and gym will be locked.

8\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.

9\. Monokuma will not interfere or aid with murders.

10\. Your Monopad should be kept safe, and please do not break it.

11\. The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students discover a body.

12\. Students are free to investigate the school at will. There are no restrictions on this.

13\. Anyone who breaks the school rules will be punished, not necessarily killed. However they are given a second chance through the Carnival Death Match against whoever is currently ranked as Number One. If the rule-breaker beats the Number One, then the former Number One will receive the Punishment originally meant for the new Number One. When this rule is in effect, the former Number One cannot re-challenge the new Number One.

14\. The Carnival Death Match will be used if a murder hasn't been committed in 24 hours after a motive is announced. In this form of "punishment," the Headmaster will randomly choose two Numbers and those Numbers will fight either to the death or into the other yields. If the loser yields, they will go through the Torture Chamber and lose/gain something on their body.

15\. Each student has a "Number" attached to them based on what Monokuma thinks of your power level and if he wants y'all to work harder to move up in the rankings. Of course, saying the Number One is the best is not the truth, as well as saying Number Sixteen is the worst of the bunch.

16\. Numbers can challenge each other for a spot. If a higher Number loses, not only will they be bumped down a spot, but they will receive a punishment.

17\. If the mastermind is found out and defeated, any students that are left will be released.

18\. Headmaster Monokuma will be able to add rules at any time.

* * *

And that's about it folks!" Monokuma said before disappearing into the mist.

I turned to look at Marin and she was staring wide-eyed at the screen. "There's...no hope for escape, is there?" She asked.

Iago answered, "I'm sure there is. We need to-"

Marin looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Didn't you not hear the rules? If we wait...then a 'Carnival Death Match' will commence. I rather keep all of my body parts. Don't you?"

Iago held up a finger and said, "The rule question is; have you been listening? There hasn't been a motive announced yet. Therefore, we have until...Monokuma announces the motive to find an escape."

He turns to me and says, "As you were one of the last people, you should get to know some of the other students that are attending Fairy Hills."

Iago takes Marin's arm and dragged her outside. I raised an eyebrow before looking at the crowd. Who should I start with?

The last girl turned and started to walk away when I ran up to her and stuck out my hand, "Hello, I'm Argent Fullbuster. Who are you?"

The girl turned and gazed at me with a blank expression. "Nerei Crimson." She turned back and continued her path away from the others.

* * *

~Nerei Crimson #16~

 _Who is this girl? There's absolutely nothing about her in any of records. I have no idea what type of magic she's in possession of. I have to watch out for her, even with a rank that low._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

 _How cold._ I thought to myself. _And what's with that face? Does she not understand that we have to be friendly with one another?_ I shook my head before looking around at the other students. A few names I already knew because of family relations. I let out a sigh and went up to one of my family friends, a girl with scarlet red hair and green eyes. She was talking to a tall boy with blond hair that stuck out in every direction. I said, "Hey, aren't you Liliya Fernandes?"

* * *

~Liliya Fernandes #7~

 _Liliya is the daughter of Erza and Jellal Fernandes. She has a temper like her mother, however she tends to keep to herself. She is currently learning how to use Heavenly Body Magic. But, she gets extremely embarrassed because she isn't very proficient in it._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

The girl looked my way and her eyes widened, "Yes, oh! You're Grey Fullbuster's daughter, right?"

I nodded. "Do you know Grigori Dreyar?" She introduced me to the really buff guy.

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine." He said with a distracted look.

* * *

~Grigori Dreyar #5~

 _Grigori Dreyar is the heir to the Dreyar Family. He is quite the tough guy around here because of his muscles and the fact that he's taller than most of his peers with a mess of blond hair and blue eyes. At a young age, Grigori was taught lightning magic by his father. Dragon Slayer? I have no idea._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

Liliya asked, "Is there anyone else you know?"

I looked around before saying, "I think I recognize the Dragneel twins."

Liliya grinned, "Yep. I can't believe that Nat is actually attending school."

"Why?" I frowned, "Didn't she already pass her exams?"

Liliya shrugged, "You can ask her the details. I think she just wanted to be here with her brother."

I allowed her to continue with her conversation and approached the Dragneel twins. It might be cliche but the two are nothing like each other. _Haru and Natsuka Dragneel. The Twin Fire Dragons._ I rattled off the epithet in my mind. "Hey Argent!" Haru's hyperactive voice broke my thoughts.

* * *

~Haru Dragneel #12~

 _This guy. He's exactly like his father. That being said...well, I don't think there's anything I can add. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer…does this mean our school will be destroyed if he decides to do that?  
Wait._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

"Hey Haru." I say back, smiling. Haru is a splitting image of his father, while Natsuka is more of a mix.

"It's nice to see people we know." Nat said.

"I didn't know you were attending this school." I asked Nat.

Nat shrugged, "I'm doubting my decision now."

* * *

~Natsuka Dragneel #2~

 _This girl is literally on fire. She is the protege of the Dragneel family. She's smart, she's powerful and she's somewhat extremely prideful. Rightfully so...I mean. She passed her exams and she's still going to this school. Instead of "regular" fire. She has control over "blue" flames and is even practicing lightning magic._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

"I think everyone...is feeling the same thing." I remarked.

Nat nodded, "I agree. But, what's bothering me is the mastermind rule. Could there really be a mastermind?"

"Definitely." Haru said. "They could be any one of us."

As I decided to observe the remaining students in the gym, I realized that not many people were left. Anyone here could be the mastermind. But, nothing has occurred yet. "We still have a chance to escape. No motive has been announced, so the Carnival Death Match rule won't come into effect." I told them.

Haru suggested, "Should we find another way out?"

I gave a nod and said to Nat, "Care to join us?"

She shook her head, "I want to do some investigating on my own."

And so, Haru and I went and began to look for a way out.

"This place is huge!" Haru exclaimed.

I nodded, "Didn't you already know that?"

"Yeah...but, I never expected Fairy Hills to be this big!" Haru was smiling.

I supposed he was right. "Hey Haru, do you think we should split up?"

"Huh? We aren't even together!" Haru's face turned red.

I didn't know how to respond to that. After I gave him a sideways look, I elaborated, "I meant, we should look for a exit."

"Oh. Right!" Haru took off in the opposite direction, not giving me the opportunity to say where we would meet should he find anything.

"He's quite the eccentric one, eh?" A voice said behind me.

I jumped as the person walked around to face me. He was tall and his hair was white. He wore white framed oval glasses over his light brown eyes. He was also dressed in a black suit. He held out a hand to me saying, "It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of Gray Fullbuster."

I went to shake it, but he pressed my fingers to his lips. I felt my face heat up as I said, "Y-You don't have to do that!"

The boy released my hand and eyed me with a cool gaze. He let out a small breath and said, "My name is Emory Strauss."

My heart began to pick up in pace, it felt like it was going to explode from my chest. Emory Strauss was attending this school as well?

* * *

~Emory Strauss #8~

 _He's the son of Evergreen and Elfman Strauss. He's a heartthrob and a rebel of sorts. I've heard that he wears glasses so he won't turn people to stone. Otherwise, he utilizes Monster Take-Over magic._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

"E-Emory Strauss!" I felt like an idiot, he knew who I was-and I didn't know who the heck he was until he introduced himself.

He held his hands in surrender, "I-It's okay. I just wanted to meet you, Argent."

I looked down as he took my hands in his, "Would you like to form an alliance with me? You can't trust many people here, but, since our parents knew each other-I think you can trust me, as I do you."

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. Emory gave me a pleasant smile and said, "I'll see you later, okay Lil' Devil Slayer?"

 _Lil' Devil Slayer?_ I blinked. I was about to open my mouth to deny that I should even be _considered_ as an Ice Devil Slayer. I only learned a few spells from watching my dad. And it wasn't like I even had the magic in me, I could copy what he did-but he refused to actually teach me. Why?

 _I don't know. Why hasn't he taught me yet?_

"Lil' Devil Slayer? Is that true?" A snarky voice said behind me.

I whipped around and was met with a gray eyed girl with pitch black hair. "And who are you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She flicked some of her hair off of her shoulders before answering, "Cornelia Gin, but people call me Cora. I heard that asshole call you the "Lil' Devil Slayer," is that true?"

My jaw clenched.

"I take that as a no then, huh." It wasn't a question as Cora observed me with a cunning look.

"Why does it matter to you?" I practically growled at her, she was starting to make me nervous.

"So she has claws!" Cora exclaimed before adding, "Don't worry. Strauss is at the top of my 'Hate-List.' I won't tell him our little secret." She winked at me and placed a finger over her lips.

* * *

~Cornelia Gin # 10~

 _Another non-legacy member of the guild. But, unlike most of the others-she grew up as a killer turned mercenary in the Alvarez Empire. She's dangerous, especially in a Killing Game like this one. From what I heard about her, she's quite the passive-aggressive type and doesn't like people who annoy her. I hope I get on her good side._

~HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED~

* * *

Cora cocked her head to one side before asking, "So, what can you do? Miss _Not_ Devil Slayer?"

"My name is Argent Fullbuster." I grit out as I add, "I'm an Ice-Make mage."

Cora cupped two fingers around her face before her face clouded over. She stood like that for a few minutes. "You okay?" I asked her.

Cora's head snapped up, "Y-Yeah."

"What's your magic?" I asked.

Cora bit her lip before reaching over her back-

And pulling a sword out, a mere few inches in front of my face. "I don't have magic...per say. I use this blade to kill people."

I raised an eyebrow as she filled in, "The blade is known as Morsalce. It can kill people with the faintest scratch." Cora put the sword back in its sheath.

"So you wanted to join Fairy Tail because…?"

Cora's eyes widened, "Because…" She looked away, "I thought I could…" She trailed off before stalking away.

"Wait! Cora!" I called after her.

 _What a strange person._

I let out a breath of annoyance and begun to check out the area in the school. Fairy Hills had the same charm as the usual Guild Hall...of course, minus the warmth and plus the killing game.

 _If it was even a thing and not some test._ I think to myself.

After a while of perusing the school, I mentally count the number of people that I've already met. _Ten. I think, so how many more to go? Six? Are there actually sixteen people at this school?_ I sighed. Where are the rest of the students?

My stomach growls and I put a hand over it and agree.

I'm hungry.

Will the last six students be there?

~END OF PROLOGUE (part one)~

* * *

~Characters Alive: 10, 6 Unknown~

Alive/Dead _Unknown_

1\. _Unknown_

2\. Natsuka "Nat" Dragneel-Alive

3\. _Unknown_

4 _. Unknown_

5\. Grigori Dreyar

6\. Unknown

7\. Liliya Fernandes

8\. Emory Strauss

9\. Marin Vestia

10\. Cornelia "Cora" Gin

11\. Argent Fullbuster

12\. Haru Dragneel

13\. Iago Zera

14\. _Unknown_

15\. _Unknown_

16 Nerei Crimson

~End of List~

* * *

 **Rixoro: How was that? I hope it was okay...I'll put out part two of the prologue in about three to four days. And since nobody suggested a character, I've finished making the remaining characters.**

 **Rixoro: Anyway, how about some ideas for a FTE? Is there any character you want to know more about? Let me know~and I'll make it happen! Also, each time a chapter closes, (and before my author's note) I'll give you a chart similar to the one above stating who is alive and who is dead in their own rankings.**

 **Rixoro: So, do you like the narrative format, or the playwright format? Let me know, otherwise I guess I'll choose one...**

 **Thank you so much for reading my chapter~!**


End file.
